rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angren Túrë/FORUM EP2: Mix Things up a Little
FORUM Episode 2: Mix Things up a Little Black screen. Roll opening titles. '' ''Cut in to ''Thoronath's ''bridge crew (clockwise from nearest: WC-83, Angren, Luna, Leaf, and Wolf) surrounded by Maki and White Fang riflemen, from behind Maki. '' Maki: You thought you had it all figured out, didn't you? Oh, typical. You Vytal people are all ''so gullible. Maki continues talking (indistinct), losing attention in the bridge crew. '' Luna: I didn't realize we ''fell for anything, but… ok… WC-83 looks sharply at Luna. Angren (grins smugly): and 'boom' goes the dynamite. Luna shoots Angren a dirty look, but says nothing. Maki suddenly rounds on WC and places her sword at his throat. '' Maki: …and here, we have you. A mindless servant of the state. You didn't even ''know what I was being arrested for. I could have been doing something for the greater good. I was, as a matter of fact (smiles arrogantly). WC-83 (calmly): Doesn't matter. You got put on my ship as a criminal, and my orders were to get you from A to B. I could care less what you were arrested for. Maki (twists sword): Your orders. How quaint. Maki turns around to face the White Fang riflemen and continues speaking. '' Angren (whispered): But seriously sir, this is getting ridiculous. She's obviously going to kill us, we might as well give ourselves a chance. WC-83: Are you saying we try to fight our way out? There's four of us. We'd get filled full of bullets in seconds. Wolf (angrily): Five. I'd ''like to think that I know a thing or two about Dust, having owned a shop on my own for the last five years. Luna (thoughtful): Dust might could even the odds… Leaf: They won't. If we try to fight, we'll get killed. Luna: Well, at least we're trying to come up with a plan! Leaf: I have a plan. Look at these guys. Pan across a line of WF riflemen, leveling their rifles on the crew. Some are staring skeptically at a now-raging Maki. '' Leaf: They're hired. It's the only way they got out here so fast. Mercenaries tend to side with the highest bidder… WC-83: Yes. But we have nothing to pay them with. Wolf (snorts): No kidding. Angren: And we can't buy them off anyway. This is ''White Fang we're talking about here. You could probably find a more deluded militant group on Vytal, but I doubt it. Leaf (rolls eyes): Well then, I'm out. Angren: Wait a minute, Wolf. You said you were good with Dust? Wolf: I did. Why? Angren: How good's your quake stomp? Wolf: Pretty good. Again, why? Angren: That could give us the distraction we need. Luna: To get out? Angren (nods): There are too many to fight here. We need to get into the forest and regroup, then hit them while they're out looking for us. WC-83: Túrë, we have crew members inside the ship. Maki doesn't care about us, she just wants blood. She'll butcher the crew and leave, and their blood will be on our hands. No. We have to fight here. Show bridge crew through sniper crosshairs from the south, high elevation. The crosshairs cut to each member as they say something. '' ''Cut out to rifleman's (Ryan) right side. '' Ryan (whispered): I think they may try to fight their way out. ''Cut in close to a bundle of grass in Ryan's belt (Parrot). '' Parrot: They'll lose. I'm not even planted, and I can tell there are at least twenty to their five. Plus that woman that's about to have an aneurysm, by the sound of it. Ryan (raises scope): Hmmm. ''Cut to crosshairs. Maki is becoming increasingly agitated, now shouting at nothing in particular. '' Ryan: By the looks of it, those five are pretty tough. They might could pull it off… with some help. Ryan: Nope. Ryan (looks at Parrot): Come on. You always wanted to live with humans, didn't you? Parrot: The key word is "live". Ryan (grins, showing wolf fangs): Don't be such a pup. Parrot: I'm not even going pretend to understand that, but whatever. Fine. Let's see what we can do to help… ''Scene change. Cut to ''Thoronath's ''bridge, wide shot. Cut in on TOMM's mainframe panel. Reboot sound. TOMM's hologram flickers and appears. TOMM (disgusted): Humans. Quick tempers, slow minds. TOMM "cracks his neck" and yawns, then pulls up a holographic window in front of his hologram. Cut in close to TOMM, scanning the open window--a list of ''Thoronath's systems''. TOMM: What a terrible subroutine. Now, what all happened while I was away…? TOMM pulls up a thermal map of the area, then zooms in on the clearing. He sees the ''Thoronath bridge crew surrounded by Maki and the WF. '' TOMM changes the image to full-color, then zooms in on Luna. '' TOMM: Well, look at that. Karma came knocking, it seems. ''TOMM reopens the list of systems. TOMM: Now, let's see… if I was a human and wanted to piss another human off, what would I--ah, here we go! TOMM opens a window with a 3-D projection of ''Thoronath's ''engines. A list of numbers is scrolling to the right, under a yellow message saying "Warning. Engines entering emergency shutdown." Close-up on TOMM, grinning mischievously. '' TOMM: Fail-safe… fail-safe… jackpot. ''A large holographic box saying "OVERRIDE" appears over the screen. The button flashes, then disappears. Cut outside to bridge crew. Maki is still preaching, waving her sword about with erratic motions. '' WC-83: Okay, Wolf? I need you to give us a distraction so we can get to our weapons. But it has to be right on my mark. Got it? Wolf: Got it. WC-83: Alright everyone, on three, we hit the ground and go for our weapons. One, two-- ''Loud '''whoosh'. A blast of air from the direction of Thoronath blows through the crew and riflemen. Some stagger. '' Close-up on Luna, turning around to face the blast in disbelief. Luna: Oh, he did fucking'' no--'' Cut out to full clearing. ''Thoronath's ''engines explode, knocking down the riflemen closest to it Luna (looks at explosions in horror): ENGINES!! Maki (clenches fists): WHAT!? WC-83 (turns to Wolf): GO! Wolf raises his right fist, then slams it down on the ground. '' ''Zoom out as an entirely Aura-fed shockwave ripples out from Wolf's fist, knocking the riflemen and Maki off their feet. Quick pan through bridge crew as they grab their weapons. WC-83 levels his SMG at Maki. '' WC-83: Get them out. ''Now. Maki (gets to her feet and looks around): Kill them! Kill them--''" ''Close-up on Ryan firing. A bullet hits Maki in the leg, causing her to drop to one knee with a yell of pain. Leaf steps forward and points his weapon at Maki. Leaf: Don't even think about it. Maki: I won't. This is a reflex by now. Maki grabs her scabbard with her left hand and fires the hidden flintlock right into Leaf's stomach. Blood. Leaf gasps and drops to his knees, clutching his stomach, then goes unconscious. '' ''Maki starts laughing, but WC steps forward and clubs her in the face, knocking her out. Angren and Wolf rush forward and see to Leaf, while Luna moves closer to WC and enters a fighting stance. '' WC-83 (looks around): Our problem is with this bitch here (gestures at Maki). Unless you want to end up a hell of a lot worse than her, get out. ''Pan around clearing. WF riflemen are lowering and shouldering their rifles, then walking back southwards. '' ''A WF officer pauses and walks right up to WC. '' Officer (scornful): We don't have any interest with you… now. But you just crossed the White Fang, and we don't let that kind of thing go lightly. You've been warned. ''Officer spits at WC's feet and walks off. '' ''WC turns around and kneels down beside Leaf. Wolf is wrapping Leaf's stomach with a strip from Leaf's jacket, while Angren has a hand on Leaf's forehead. Angren's hand is glowing faintly. '' WC-83: Can you move him? Angren (shakes head): He's lost a lot of blood already. Moving him now could send him into cardiac arrest. WC-83: So what can you do? Angren: The bullet broke Leaf's aura. I'm trying to bring it back. If I can do that, he'll pull through. But I don't think he'll come to anytime soon. WC-83 (claps Angren on the shoulder): Good work. ''WC-83 stands up and holsters his SMG, then looks scornfully down at Maki. '' WC-83 (to Luna): I'll lock her up again myself. This time, she won't have the benefit of a cell. (looks at Luna) In the meantime, go have a chat with TOMM. See just what he did to those engines, and if any crew are still alive. Luna: Yes, sir. WC-83: And I expect him to be ''intact when you're done. Luna (looks at engines): I… can't make any promises there, captain. WC-83 (sighs): At the very least, leave him so that we can get him off the ship. Luna walks off in the direction of the bridge. WC looks again at Maki in disgust. Ryan (off-screen): Sorry about that shot. Pan to show Ryan (with his helmet off (wolf ears)) walking toward WC with his rifle shouldered. '' WC-83 (turns to face him): So that was you? Ryan (stops): Aye. (bows slightly) Ryan Orusio, of Menagerie, at your service. Parrot: Oh, don't mind me. Just Parrot here. you know, not a big deal. WC-83: Hmmm. Talking Parrot Grass. There's a new one. Ryan (shrugs): He's a friend of mine. WC-83 (skeptical): So what are you, a double agent? Ryan: Cartographer. Problem is, the only way to map Tauremorna and live to tell is if you have a group to run with. Just my luck, the only group that has a presence here is White Fang. They didn't mind too much, me being a Faunus and all, but they were a pain in the ass to work with. WC-83: Tauremorna? Is that what this forest is called? Ryan (looks askance at WC): You're… not from this region, are you? WC-83 (shakes his head): I'm from Vale, most of the crew is as well. Parrot: Oh man, you're gonna love this. Ryan: Well then. You just landed in one of the only unmapped segments of Vytal. And there's a reason for that. People stay ''away ''from Tauremorna, and you were cutting it pretty close by even trying to fly over it to begin with. WC-83: So… we just crash landed in a forest that's unmapped and that everyone is afraid of? Ryan: Pretty much. I hope you weren't planning on getting out of here anytime soon. WC-83 (looks at Leaf): Oh, that's just ''fantastic. Scene change. Luna storms into the bridge and directly over to TOMM's hologram. '' Luna: ''You. Little. Shit. '' TOMM: Ah, there's our esteemed chief engineer! Luna: Shut up! What the hell did you do to my engines!? TOMM (arches an eyebrow): Stop overreacting. They're not ruined, you know… Luna (skeptical): Oh, right. They can totally be fixed. I know that reactor like the back of my hand. It's gone, because of ''you. TOMM: Hmmmm. Have you tried turning it off and on again? Luna: SHUT. UP. '' TOMM (fakes concern): Is it definitely plugged in? Luna (activates claws): Careful…. ''Fade out. TOMM: Have you tried shoving it up your-- ''Luna yells, breaking sounds. '' Category:Blog posts